


Cosplay

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And OOC, Cute, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, LOTS OF SUPERNATURAL, M/M, but i wanted to write, cosplay as my otp, doctor who pops up, i wanna cosplay, its late, just add some mental smut if need be, just picture a heavy makeout session aftr, some sherlock, take me to a con please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: cosplay junk
Series: One Shots Yall [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Kudos: 12





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> look its 12 30 and i never sleep so now this exists  
i was at an elementary school christmas market trying to seem cool cause its my old school, it failed. i cried. a lady was selling DW spn and hamilton necklaces and keychains and earrings and magnets. full fangirl mode happened today.

Logan pulled on the trenchcoat and adjusted his tie. "You're truly sure I have to cosplay Castiel?" He asked for the millionth time.

Virgil sighed as he buttoned up his plaid. "Yes! For the last time, you're being Cas!"

"Why are we dressing as Supernatural characters anyways? Doctor Who is both of ours preferred show."

"Shut up." Virgil shot Logan a glare. "Jerk." He added as an afterthought. 

"Bitch."

"No!" Virgil cried out. "You need to get into character, Lo! We need to leave in ten minutes, also."

**Later**

The pair wandered through the crowd, checking out the cosplay.

"Hey? Virgil? Virgil?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Virgil responded with a smirk. 

"We have a panel to get to. I want to get there early." 

Without a word, the pair set off, but soon got distracted by the various outfits. 

"Ooh, look at that cyberman."

"I'm more interested in that stunning Sherlock."

"Check out those chicks. Clara and Me. Nice." Virgil raised his eyebrows appraisingly and let out a low whistle. "Damn. Check out Dean over there. He is... wow." Virgil nudged his friend. "Go talk to him. Pull a Cas, scare him. It would be awesome!" 

Logan frowned but nodded. "Alright. I'll, let's say, give it a shot."

So Logan found himself silently walking towards the man, staying just out of his line of sight. Once he got behind him, he tapped 'Dean' on the shoulder. 

"Hello, Dean." Logan said in an almost perfect impression. The man jumped, but quickly slid into character.

"Cas! What are you doing here?"

"I'm... not sure. Sam told me to 'get over there, dude.' I can't figure out why." Logan shifted uncomfortably, moving a few steps closer to 'Dean'. 

"Whoa! Personal space, dude, we've talked about this." Was there supposed to be eyefucking? This was getting very gay, very fast.

"I'm sorry." Logan stared into 'Dean's' eyes, keeping his face like stone. They were barely an inch apart from each other, and their faces were even closer. Logan was getting uncomfortable, but it got weirder. 'Dean' grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him.

Before Logan could respond, 'Dean' leaned in again to whisper. "Sorry. I did't know what to do. My names Roman, c'mon. We're headed to the same panel."

Logan couldn't quite figure out what was happening, but he followed Roman. A quick glance told him that Virgil was fine and giving him a thumbs up. In an impulsive burst, Logan grabbed Romans hand. They stayed hand in hand all day.

**Author's Note:**

> just picture heavy, heavy making out afterwards. also see: people taking pics of that kiss or them holding hands, so they have to pretend to be a real couple that knows each other


End file.
